Life after Death
by HumphreytheFunLovingOmega
Summary: Humphrey is tired of the bulling and abuse. Humphrey decides to end it all. But he won't leave without revenge and love. Anthro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Humphrey woke up to the sound of his alarm clock which read 6:00am. Humphrey got up and walked to his closet, pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tee. Humphrey exited his room brushed his teeth and went downstairs. The first thing Humphrey saw was his Dad passed out on the couch drunk… Again. It was like that everyday, his Dad would come home drunk and pass out on the couch (on a good day) if not he would beat the crap out of Humphrey telling him it was his fault that his Mother had died. Humphrey grabbed his backpack and started his walk to school.

Humphrey entered the school and went to his locker and placed a rose he had picked on the way there in it. When he closed his locker door his face was meet with Garth's (The school bully)

"Who's the rose for?" Garth said.

"No-one you would know." Humphrey said turning around and walking away.

"You'll look at me when I'm talking to you!" Garth said as he pushed Humphrey to the floor and kicked him in the stomach. "You are a FUCKING loser! No girls ever going to want you!" Garth said kicking him in the stomach again. Garth leaned over, picked Humphrey up by his shirt and threw him against the lockers, and spat in his face, then walked off. Humphrey wiped the spit off his face and leaned down to pick up his papers but before he could someone else picked them up for him. Humphrey looked up and saw a snow white wolf with Lavender eyes hand him his papers.

"Thanks." Humphrey said looking down at the floor.

"No problem. I'm Lilly by the way." The wolf said as the bell rang. "Well I have to get to class, see you around." The snow white wolf Lilly walked away. All through out the day Humphrey couldn't stop thinking about her, but brushed it off because she was just someone being nice, she probably wasn't interested. The bell rang and school was out for the day, Humphrey went to his locker, put away his stuff and grabbed the rose and walked out the door and to the graveyard. The sky was blue and clear and the wind billowed softly through his fur. Humphrey arrived at the graveyard and walked to his Mother's grave and laid the rose on it. Humphrey opened up a beer and poured a little on the grave before he chugged the rest and tossed away the bottle.

"I'm sorry for what happened that night. Dad is wrong it's his fault you died. He was drunk and shouldn't have ran that red light, but I'll be with you soon." Humphrey said with tears in his eyes as he opened and chugged another beer. Humphrey grabbed his backpack and walked to a nearby building. Humphrey looked at the top of it, 30 floors high. "Yeah, that should be enough." He said to himself as he climbed the fire escape to the roof. Once there he walked to the edge and sat down on it and let his feet dangle over the ledge. Humphrey opened his backpack and took out a notepad and a pen.

To anyone that finds this I want to tell my story. My name is Humphrey Woods.

I am 15 years old. My Mom died in an accident last year and Dad is an Alcoholic. My Dad blames me and beats me for her death, but it's not true. The night she died she was in the passenger seat of my Dad's car. He was drunk and speeding, ran a red light and the passenger side was hit head on by a car breaking my mothers neck killing her instantly. I'm glad she didn't have to suffer. My Dad came out of the accident with no injuries, not even a scratch. Everyday I'm bullied my others. A kid named Garth at Jasper high won't leave me alone, he beats on me and harasses me everyday. I don't want to feel the pain anymore, and maybe I'll finally get to see my Mom.

Humphrey folded the note and put it in his pocket. Humphrey opened his bag and pulled out his glock and set it aside. He reached in again and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Humphrey opened the bottle and started to drink it while he watched the sunset. Humphrey set down the bottle and decided it was time. Humphrey picked up the gun and held it to his head. "This is it." He thought. Humphrey was going to pull the trigger when he heard footsteps behind him and a voice.

"Humphrey?" It was Lilly, she must have seen the gun when she yelled. "Humphrey!" and tackled him and pulled him away from the edge.

BANG!

Humphrey laid on the ground Lilly over him. Humphrey felt a pain in his stomach and put his paw over it and saw the blood.

"Oh my god! Humphrey! Why would-" Lilly stopped when Humphrey handed her a folded piece of paper. "Humphrey, you can't leave me… I love you! I've watched you ever since you were at this school, I've always liked you, I was always to afraid to come near you or tell you." Lilly was sobbing. Humphrey put his paw over Lilly's and squeezed it tight.

"Lilly… I… Never knew… I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you… I'm sorry…" Humphrey felt himself get drowsy feeling the most intense pain everywhere and he started to close his eyes, the last thing he felt was Lilly's lips touching his. Suddenly Humphrey could hear sirens, He looked down and saw his body being taken from the roof on a stretcher into a helicopter. "Is… That me?" He asked himself. Humphrey looked down and saw Lilly crying. Humphrey walked forward to put his paw on her shoulder but it fell right through.

"I'm dead." Humphrey said to himself.

Humphrey followed Lilly home in the rain as she was sobbing. Lilly walked in to her house and straight up to her room, not even saying a word to her parents. Lilly laid down on her bed and sobbed. Humphrey sat down in a chair next to her bed, Lilly still had his blood on her shirt and paws. "How can I ever talk to her, or tell her I'm here?" Humphrey asked himself but decided to wait till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Humphrey sat there the whole night, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall asleep, he wasn't even tired. Humphrey heard Lilly's alarm clock go off. 6:00am. Lilly got up, changed her shirt, washed her paws, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and walked out the front door. Humphrey followed her the whole way to school. Lilly walked into school and opened her locker. Humphrey saw a photo of himself and smiled. The bell rang and he followed Lilly to her class and sat in an empty desk next to her. There was a lone pencil on the desk. "I wonder if I can move the pencil?" Humphrey thought to himself. He lowered his paw to the desk and it went right through it. "Odd how I don't just fall through the desk. How am I even sitting on it?" Humphrey thought to himself. He looked down and noticed he was slightly hovering over it. "Great, I'm never going to figure this out!" Humphrey said aloud.

"I don't know about that, it takes practice." A voice said behind Humphrey. Humphrey turned and saw a old man sitting next to him.

"You can hear me?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course, we're both dead aren't we?" The man said snickering. "You got to focus on nothing but the object. Push it with force and command kid. That's the only way." The man said looking at him. Humphrey thought of how bad he wanted to interact with Lilly. He looked at the pencil and touched it with his paw and it moved slightly forward before his paw went through it.

"Thanks." Humphrey said and turned but saw no man. Just the class. Humphrey noticed Garth getting up to sharpen his pencil and started walking down the aisle to the right of Humphrey. As soon as Garth got close he thought off all the bad things Garth had done to him, and all the pain. Humphrey stuck out his leg and focused. Gath tripped over Humphreys leg and fell. Garth let out a scream and blood was everywhere. Garth got up and the pencil was through his eye. Humphrey wanted to see him suffer more. Lilly noticed a foot print appear in the blood as Garth screamed more, the pencil was going further into his eye until it reached his brain and he fell back dead in his own blood. Lilly was shocked and ran into the bathroom throwing up in the sink. She looked at her self in the mirror and breathed on it creating condensation. Suddenly in the condensation a heart appeared and in it wrote. "Lilly I'm sorry." The water turned on causing steam to rise and the whole mirror had condensation on it. Something was spelled out on the mirror. "Lilly, I'm sorry I killed myself and put you through this, can you forgive me?"

"Humphrey, I'll always forgive you, I love you." Lilly said,. She felt a warm embrace around her and lips touched hers, it only lasted a few seconds and then the sink turned off. Humphrey stood there and left Lilly alone. When Humphrey stepped into the hallway he saw someone he wouldn't expect. It was Garth. Garth was screaming at people. "Why can't you hear me!"

"They can't hear you." Humphrey said. Garth turned around and threw a punch at Humphrey and it just went right through him, Garth had a look of shock on his face.

"They can't hear you because your dead, end of story. Stone cold." Humphrey said looking at Garth.

"Then why can you… Your dead." Garth asked.

"Yep, just like you buddy." Humphrey said with and evil grin on his face.

"But how did you…" Garth asked.

"Oh… I shot myself. BANG! Right in the stomach." Humphrey said, pointing.

"Why would you?" Garth asked.

"Isn't obvious! You of all people should know why, you bullied me all day everyday, and now I had a chance to do the same to you. How does pain feel Garth? How does it feel to have your life ripped away from you? Huh. How does IT FEEL!" Humphrey yelled in Garth's face.

"You… Killed me?" Garth asked.

"Yup, pencil right to the brain, did it slow so you could feel all the pain you gave to me."

Humphrey stood there smiling. Garth turned with fright, Humphrey turned as well, there was a dark hooded figure standing there. It walked up to Humphrey and it turned away towards Garth, another one appeared on Garth's right side. The beings grabbed Garth and a crack formed it the ground. They dragged him in screaming. The crack sealed up and Garths rein of terror was over… forever. Humphrey looked around the school and everywhere for Lilly but couldn't find her. Humphrey decided to go to her house. When Humphrey arrived at Lilly's house there were ambulances outside, Humphrey ran to her bedroom to see EMTs around her body with her wrists slit and bleeding.

"Lilly…" Was all Humphrey could say.

"Yes." Humphrey heard a whisper in his ear and felt arms go around him from behind, when Humphrey turned his head around he was pulled into a passionate kiss. Humphrey was staring into Lilly's deep lavender eyes. Lilly broke the kiss and hugged him harder.

"Lets get out of here." Lilly said as a white light surrounded them and they ascended into heaven to live together for eternity.

A/N Well tell me if you guys liked this little short story, till next time R&R. Peace


End file.
